


The Will of A Dead Woman Walking

by leoparddapple12



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Crushes, Death Threats, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Requitted Feelings, Resolved Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoparddapple12/pseuds/leoparddapple12
Summary: After learning about looming threats from her past, Seria Nightbreeze figures out a way to clear her head, and it involves a certain tiefling she's had her eye on for a while.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Original Drow Character(s)/Original Tiefling Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Will of A Dead Woman Walking

**Author's Note:**

> This is what may be the first of several pieces featuring my own D&D characters. Seria is a dark elf (drow) sorcerer and Dignity is a tiefling fighter.
> 
> The lyrics at the beginning are from the song "Dead Girl Walking", as featured in the Heathers musical. The title and premise of this work were inspired loosely by the song.

♫ Tonight I’m yours, I’m your dead girl walking  
Get on all fours, kiss this dead girl walking  
Let’s go, you know the drill  
I’m hot, and pissed, and on the pill  
Welcome to the will of a dead girl walking [♫](https://youtu.be/3EyDyxGZn_Y)

Seria’s mind was flooded with panic. The information had been given to her hours ago but she felt frozen in that moment in time, as if she was forever trapped in that moment. That moment of realizing they knew where she was. They were coming for her, and this time they were not going to let her out alive.

What was she going to do? She couldn’t think, no matter what she did. It was one thing to have the confrontation be spontaneous like it had been back in Omu. Now she knew it was coming and that was far more terrifying to her.

Her gaze fixed onto the apartments where she knew a certain tiefling was staying. An idea formed in her mind at that moment, and while it surprised her that she could even think of such a thing, she figured at least it would take the stress of her impending doom off her mind for a little while. Maybe long enough to actually come up with a plan?

It was almost like Seria was under a spell; one moment she was standing where she had been a moment ago with the thought, and in the next moment she had made her way over the stone wall around the building and making her way towards the side where his room was located. She prayed that he wasn’t on shift for the night.

She managed to wedge herself onto the tiny sill of the window and peered inside, and sighed with relief when she spotted the figure sleeping on the cot in the corner. She was also grateful that it was warm enough that he left the window open and she didn’t need to break any locks. It was a bit of a tight squeeze but she made it, landing in the room with a thud. She froze in place, crouched on the floor.

Dignity, still only a few years out of the battlefield, was a light sleeper. The window pane creaking wasn’t an issue for him, but the loud bump in his room was definitely a concern. His eyes shot open and he sat upright, his eyes locking onto the figure just under the window. For a moment he panicked and prepared to grab the knife at the bedside table, but as his eyes quickly adjusted he recognized who was squatting on the floor of his dorm room.

“..Seria?” he breathed, “what are you doing in here?”

The drow woman remained frozen in place for a moment before she collected herself. Was it his grogginess, or did she seem frazzled and upset? He had known Seria for a little while now and seeing her in disarray was something he definitely hadn’t seen before.

He moved a bit so he could direct his attention to her better, realizing if she broke into his dorm to speak to him it was a serious matter. Seria wasn’t someone who beat around the bush, but a part of him wondered why she didn’t wait until morning to say anything.

“I’m in a lot of trouble,” she finally began, her voice trembling, “I-one of my sisters found me and confronted me. She says the others will be coming in a few days, and they’ll-” she paused to take a deep breath, her eyes shimmering with tears, “they’ll finish me off.”

Dignity gasped. He and Seria had shared a little bit of their past, and he knew she escaped the Underdark after her brother refused to end her life. If someone from her family had found her and was determined to finish the job, it was a perfect reason to be upset.

“What...what do you need me to do? Is there anything I can do to help you?”

She started laughing. “I don’t know! I don’t know if there’s anything anyone can do! I’ve been stuck in that interaction for the entire day and I’m about to lose my mind! I can’t even think straight I’m so damn scared!”

Dignity was about to ask why Seria came to tell him this when she put his hands forcefully on his shoulders.

“It’s so selfish but I,” she paused to take a deep breath, as her laughter had changed to sobs and the tears spilled down her face. It wasn’t because she found the situation funny, Dignity knew. He had done the very same thing a few times himself.

“I came here because I want to forget what I learned today. Not forever, just for the rest of the night. I need to take my mind off the problem if I can ever find a solution, and I want you to be a part of that.”

He reached his own hands for her to hold her in a loose embrace. “And how do you want me to do that?”

Seria suddenly blushed, but she spoke plainly. “I want you.”

Dignity felt his cheeks warm so quickly he wondered if they were burning. He had always been attracted to the drow standing before him, and were it not for her current dilemma he’d probably be much more giddy about the prospect of her offer.

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” He thought he’d ask to be sure, hear it from her again.

She took another deep breath and nodded. “I want someone to hold me, to touch me, to tell me everything’s going to be fine. And the best person who can do that right now is you. Do whatever you want, take as little or as much time as you wish, just help me clear my head before I lose myself.”

The sentence ended in a whimper. Dignity moved his hand away from her sides and to her cheek, holding and caressing it.

“Say no more, I’ll do what I can.” He patted the spot in front of him on his bed. “Sit with your back toward me.”

She did so, moving her braided hair in front so he could reach the clasps of her dress. It reminded him more of jewelry clasps with how small some of them were, and he was sure to be delicate so they wouldn’t break.

The dress came off easily with the clasps undone, and Dignity noticed the stiffness in her shoulders. He reached with both hands and started to rub.

The reaction was near immediate. She shuddered and her breath hitched, but her posture eased as Dignity hoped it would. He continued rubbing, pressing his palms into her shoulders until he felt the tension melt underneath. Once that was done he moved his hands lower down her body, gauging her reaction with each of his movements. While she might have said he could do whatever he wanted, he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable.

“You can turn around now,” he said after a while, moving his hands away. Seria did so, moving her legs a bit to kick the dress off the rest of the way. His own breath was caught when he looked at her, and the reality of what he was about to do with her like this hit him.

“What’s the matter?” Seria spoke up after a moment of silence, her brow furrowing.

He cleared his throat, feeling his whole face become warmer still. “N-Nothing’s wrong. I’m just...” he chuckled nervously, “I don’t think I ever told you that I’ve always found you attractive. I guess if it weren’t for your situation this’d be a dream come true for me.”

Seria’s brow relaxed. “I can say the same for myself. You’re handsome, charming, and I was hoping our first time would be based on better circumstances.”

She moved towards him, surprising him a bit and causing him to lean back. “It’s only fair we get you undressed too, unless you’d like to keep your clothes on?”

He shook his head, feeling that warmth spread slowly down his body. “No, go ahead.” He wasn’t about to complain about her taking charge for the moment, if anything he found himself more invested this way. He pushed himself up just to catch her lips in a kiss.

Seria didn’t push him back down when he started to kiss her, but it did catch her off-guard. She stopped unbuttoning his shirt for only a moment before kissing him more as she continued.

Her fears and anxieties about the situation were fading, and her confidence was growing. She kissed him deeper, pushing him back down and moving with him. She moved her own hands further down his body, tracing the shape of his muscles as she went, getting excited for what she was about to do. 

That excitement only seemed to rise when she felt his hands moving over her body, tracing her own curves and features before settling on her hips. His fingers then tucked under the band of her drawers, the only clothing she was wearing left. It was hard for her not to focus on getting him to the same state, especially when she could see and feel that he was just as excited as she was.

The next several minutes passed by in relative silence. If Seria wanted to communicate something, she’d do so with her hands, moving Dignity’s if she wanted them elsewhere. Neither of them were incredibly vocal, and the one constant sound between them was the bed squeaking under their weight. Seria was worried only briefly for disrupting neighbors, but even that thought drifted away as she focused on the moment.

It truly felt like the only thing in the world was the two of them, and part of her wanted it to be this way forever.

She lost track of time in these moments of bliss, and eventually her body ached with exhaustion. It felt good though, compared to what she was used to feeling after intense battles or long treks. Her heart still pounded in her chest, even when the excitement was over, and she found herself unable to stop smiling. Her tiefling lover seemed to be in a similar state, his expression soft as he caressed her cheek.

“If you’d like you can rest here with me tonight,” he told her.

She curled up a little closer to him. “I would like that very much.”

Dignity put an arm around her so she was still close to him. “Do you need to sit up? I know elves don’t really sleep so..”

Seria shook her head. “It’ll be fine. I’m more comfortable laying down right now anyway.”

He nodded, his golden eyes slowly closing as he drifted back to sleep. The sound of his breathing, the pulse of his heartbeat, and the warmth of his body made Seria feel safe somehow. In fact, she felt safer here in Dignity's arms than she had felt in a long time by herself or with others.

While she didn’t fall asleep, her mind did drift off the way it always did when she began a trance, easier than it had in a while. While she didn't have anything looking even like the beginnings of a plan to survive the oncoming wrath of her sisters, she at least knew she had someone to support her. 


End file.
